Rain
by Belestrange
Summary: It's raining outside. Ron wants to go for a walk...


A/N: Well, I present to you – another ridiculously short one-shot! I'm typing this on my stepmother's laptop, when I shouldn't be, because our computer is dead. Hopefully this won't delay any updates for me, as I have my own computer at my mom's (It's a mac, but at least it works) this was inspired by random happenings on Thursday. See, it was raining, so I'm all, 'let's go for a walk outside,' so we did. Then I took off my shoes and noticed that they were from a company called 'first kiss'…well, this idea was spawned.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry. Don't own Ron. –cries- don't own anyone else. Everyone belongs to J.K.

It was raining outside. Hermione stared distractedly out the window, watching the glass blur as water poured down it. She was trying to find information on Horcruxes (McGonagall had given her complete access to the restricted section, as well as what had been Dumbledore's personal library). She couldn't find anything. She'd been searching for weeks. And now this rain. This never-ending, torrential rain. She liked rain, actually, but it had been pouring for so long and so hard that it was making her go slightly stir-crazy. Normally, when she got tired of reading, (something she thought would never happen) she liked to take long walks on the grounds, but she couldn't now.

Hermione sighed and went back to her book. She read a few lines, but then stopped and stiffened up as she heard someone's footsteps behind her. Not just anyone's footsteps. She found herself amazed that she had memorized his way of walking. It hadn't even been a conscience effort, but she knew. Without even looking behind her, she called out,

"Hi, Ron." He flopped down in the chair next to her. She flinched, as always, expecting it to fall to pieces. Miraculously, it didn't. Ron was one of those boys who didn't just sit. He sprawled, or crashed, or collapsed, but somehow the furniture always held up.

"How'd you know it was me?" She shrugged.

"I just did…" She tried to focus on her book. She couldn't the constant pounding of the rain on the library roof and windows was a bad enough distraction, but Ron was worse. Ron's scent, like freshly mown grass and summer rain, Ron's fiery hair, which she could just see out of the corner of her eye, and Ron's arm, which rested across the back of her chair, as he tried to read over her shoulder. His knee bumped hers under the table. She couldn't tell whether it was accidentally or on purpose, but she nudged his back anyway. He gently kicked her foot under the table in response, and she grinned. They'd been prone to playing footsie lately during these long, tedious library sessions.

Suddenly, he stood. She looked up at him.

"What're you doing?" He shrugged.

"Wanna go for a walk?" He offered her his hand. She took it, shivering slightly as he soft skin made contact with his callused palm.

"Okay." Then she looked out the window. "Ron, it's pouring." Ron grinned.

"So?" She smiled back at him.

"You're insane, but I'll go along with it anyway."

They went quickly up to their dorms to get their cloaks and then hurried downstairs to the entrance hall. Ron pushed open the great oak doors and they walked out into the rain. Hermione had forgotten how beautiful it really was to do this. In her fifth year, when the weather had been particularly horrible, and the stress from Umbridge and all her Educational Decrees had gotten to be too much, she had taken the occasional walk in the rain, but not since then. She found it was better with Ron. They walked along the edge of the lake, holding hands in silence. There was something they both wanted to say, but neither could work up the courage. Finally, Ron broke the silence.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. She looked up at him. He was blushing slightly, the tips of his ears glowing red.

"About what?" He blushed more.

"Lavender and…well, I was horrible last year…I'm just sorry." She smiled slightly.

"It's okay. I'm kind of over it."

"What do you mean 'kind of?'" She shrugged.

"Y'know… I just…well, you really hurt me last year and…I – look Ron, it's hard to explain." He nodded, looking away.

"I get it." They walked along in silence for a bit more, then she said,

"I've always wanted to be kissed in the rain."

"Why?"

"I dunno. I guess it's just one of those things you dream about, but never happens. One of those girly things, y'know?" He stopped walking and looked down at her.

"What if it _did_ happen?"

"What are you -" But before she could finish her question, he was kissing her, hard. It didn't take long to realize what was happening and to kiss him back.

Several desperate, breathless, frenzied moments later, they broke apart, gasping for air.

"That was -" Hermione breathed,

"Perfect?" Ron said, uncertainly. Hermione smiled.

"Yeah. Perfect."

Review!


End file.
